


Life finds a way

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hope, Hugs, Kissing, Nightmares, Reencounter, Sad, Scary, Screaming, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Owen rushes to bed to take Claire in his arms as he hears her screaming through nightmares of what has happened in the park for the past two days, but their tranquility is again shaken when the noise of huge footsteps is heard from outside .





	Life finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World and its characters don't belong to me. I leave credits to director Colin Trevorrow, the writers Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, the producers Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall and Thomas Tull.
> 
> The first fanart can be found on Deviantart "TheWindAndSea". The second one is in Deviantart "spider999now".
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                Claire's breathing quickened as the Indominus Rex dropped Rex's neck and the tyrannosaurus dropped dead on the floor. She looked away and saw Owen crying. She followed his eyes and Blue was dead on the floor, with so many bruises that Claire's heart squirmed. She looked back and Zach and Grey were cowering in tears looking at something behind the Indominus. Claire tried to see through the darkness and debris. Hoskins approached so fast that she didn't even realize where he came from. The criminal, yes, now she classified Hoskins as a criminal, had a glorious smile and a gun pointed at Owen's chest. For starters, how was Hoskins alive?! They had seen him die in the lab!

                “I told you. Progress always wins. And now you have nothing left,” he laughed. “We have no use for you anymore.”

                Claire stepped forward the instant Hoskins unlocked the gun, causing him to shoot up. They fought for a few seconds until Hoskins pinned her to the floor and gave her a smile that made her feel even more hateful for that despicable being.

                “All right, the boss is going first,” he said, pointing the gun in her direction as someone bigger attacked him again, kicking him away from Claire.

                Owen only had time to lower himself in front of her before Claire heard the next shot. Then he was unconscious and bleeding on her. The sky thundered. And suddenly Hoskins was being thrown up and falling into the mouth of the mosasaurus, which caught him and threw him into the tank before making a furious noise and advancing toward Owen and Claire. The redhead hugged Owen's body, shedding her tears on him and waiting for her life to end. She didn't look back, she didn't want to attract the attention of the mosasaurus to the boys, nor see the terror on their faces. She hid her face against Owen as the animal approached.

                “Owen... Owen...” that was all she could mutter as a final regret.

******

                “Owen!!”

                Owen had been sitting in the front door watching the open countryside around. He ran inside as he heard Claire cry and scream for him. He arrived in record time up to his bed and sat next to her, her back to him.

                “Owen... Owen...”

                “Claire?” He called softly, climbing onto the bed beside her and realizing that Claire was still asleep.

                “Rexy....”

                She was dreaming of what had happened. An hour ago, Owen had awakened in terror, dreaming of her whole plan with Rex going wrong and Claire and Blue being killed by the tyrannosaurus while he and the boys watched it all.

                “Claire, I'm here. Right here,” he whispered in her ear, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to him. “Shh ... Claire, it's okay,” he said, kissing her cheek. “We're safe now.”

                Owen kissed her hair and felt her stiffen when she woke up. She took a deep breath and finally relaxed into his arms. The trainer stroked her hair and waited for her to calm down.

                “Owen?” She called quietly, but expectantly, Owen noticed.

                “It’s me.”

                “She killed Rexy. And Blue. Hoskins... He appeared armed, he... You were bleeding on my lap,” she took another deep breath.

                Owen lifted his head again to see her and saw the tears streaming down her face.

                “The mosasaurus... She got Hoskins, and then she took us.”

                “Hey...” Owen called, and Claire turned to him.

                Owen wiped her face and stared at her beautiful blue eyes, which now looked nothing different from the eyes of a frightened child. It hurt to see her like that, though he sensed his affection for Claire growing up knowing he was the only one she would allow see that side of her.

                “None of this was real, Claire. We're here. Let's survive together. We're all fine. The boys are fine. Blue and Rexy are alive somewhere out there.”

                She closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh. Owen kissed her forehead and they hugged each other. Only when Claire looked at him again she saw the redness in his green eyes and Owen's downcast expression, once camouflaged by the darkness of the place and her fear of her dreams, only the moonlight came through the windows, and she thanked it mentally for being a moon full.

                “Owen...” she asked, sliding her thumb gently over his face.

                “What the hell were you thinking? Sorry, Claire... It hasn’t been out of my head since I saw Rexy.”

                “I was thinking about the last desperate resource to save our lives. And it worked. She was well trained.”

                That wasn’t all. There was something else in his eyes. Claire didn’t need to think too much.

                “Blue...” she said.

                Owen's eyes filled with tears once more at the mention of the utahraptor, confirming.

                “You said it yourself. She's alive outside. We'll find her and find out if she's okay after all this goes by.”

                Owen was taken aback when Claire kissed him, but he closed his eyes and returned her unanswered. After leaving the children with Karen and taking care of all the visitors, they had stayed in the park to protect the remaining dinosaurs, assist those who stayed on the island, and avoid worse disturbances in the coming days. In the end they decided to sleep in Owen's house, away from everything and everyone, away from trouble for one night. They even talked about a second date when it was over, no itineraries or bermudas, and they managed to laugh a little at that. The next topic would be deciding where and how they would sleep, but they didn't talk about it. Claire collapsed. Every second she remembered that the boys were in the midst of that deadly battle, that almost all the Raptor Squad was dead, of everything the press would throw on the park in the next few days, all the lawsuits they could face, the risk to drive Owen and other park officials away, Zara's death, more tears came to her eyes. Owen hugged her as they stood in the middle of the kitchen until their sobbing subsided and they didn't say anything else. Owen took her hands and guided her to the bed, where they lay hugged until they fell asleep.

                “Is that a yes? Second meeting?” Owen asked quietly, finally smiling as they pulled away.

                Claire smiled and kissed him briefly as confirmation, stroking his face and staring at him.

                A crash made them jump off the bed, and they looked each other worried. Owen made a sign of silence, and they went to the door, opening it slowly and looking outside. The knocks continued. It wasn't enough to shake the floor, but it still frightened.

                “Wow... Claire...”

                She also walked through the door, to look at what had so impressed Owen. Rexy was right in front of them. She lifted her head and let out a loud roar, then she looked at them. Her skin had the huge cuts made by Indominus Rex in the battle the night before, but the tyrannosaurus didn't seem less imposing because of that.

                The two remained paralyzed as they decided whether it was smarter to run or wait. The tyrannosaurus stared at Claire without blinking for disturbing seconds as she drew her big head closer and into their tranquility, keeping her mouth shut tight. Instinctively Owen stepped in front of the redhead. Rexy stared at him for warning, then she looked at Claire again. The redhead took a deep breath and looked back at her.

                “Hi, Rexy,” she said softly.

                Rexy made a low noise, sounding happy to be called. Claire held out her hand, and Owen stared at her aslking with all the letters "Are you crazy?!". Claire stared at him for a second, asking him to trust her. Owen could hear his own heart beating against his chest the instant Claire touched Rexy's muzzle. The tyrannosaurus stared at the park chief for long seconds, she made another contented noise, and began to walk away. Owen's brain still processed that they hadn't turned into food when low, strident and soft noises struck their ears. As soon as Rexy's head was up again, a small agile animal sprang up between her legs, stopping just in front of the stairs. Owen took a deep breath and walked down the steps. He laughed.

                “Blue...”

                Blue made another sound and touched Owen's chin with her nose. The trainer stroked the raptor's nose, who tilted her head, allowing Owen to lay his forehead against hers.

                “What's going to be now, girl?” He asked sadly.

                Blue made another noise, and Owen and Claire deduced that just like them, she had no idea.

                “I love you,” Owen said.

                Blue now spoke softly, as Rexy had done minutes ago. The raptor let Owen's hands caress her head and neck for a few more moments before she pulled away and lifted her head again. Blue stared at him deeply, then looked at Claire, who smiled at her, and at Owen again, speaking more of her incomprehensible noises.

                Claire thought to save the moment to play with Owen one day, that he had said that he loved Blue before even saying it to her. It was something they both knew, but it was still too early to say out loud. However, she only managed to focus on the long exchanged look between Owen and Blue. That was the look of a father letting his little girl go. Her blue eyes filled with tears, and Claire looked away, realizing that Rexy was still there, and she could feel a little of what Owen must have been feeling, though with him it certainly was much deeper and more painful. He had raised Blue from birth, she had gained Rexy twenty-four hours ago, and a strange but friendly relationship had come between them. But that didn't make it any less difficult to know that she wouldn't see her again anymore, perhaps never again.

                “Be careful,” Claire told Rexy.

                The giant was quiet, but she was watching her.

                “Thank you, sweetheart,” Owen smiled at Blue as she and Rexy started backing toward the forest.

                Claire came down the steps to Owen, stopping a little above the floor and wrapping him around the back. Owen took his own hands to hold hers as they watched as they walked away until they disappeared into the trees and the heavy sound of Rexy's feet disappeared.

                “It's going to be all right,” Claire whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

                Owen nodded positively as he climbed the step to embrace her and kiss her on the lips. And of all the complications that would come at dawn, they could feel a little hope seeing Blue and Rexy leave free.

 


End file.
